Gravity LOLs
by poppeteyt
Summary: What's a story without a little bit to laugh about? Chat-style writing and additional pictures are fun and easy to read for the whole family! Come on and giggle, cackle and roll! You waiting for something? . . . Stan: Okay, kids. There's your boring advertisement. *crosses arms* There'd better be a whole lot of readers or I'll never accept your bacon again.


**Part 1: Mabel Writes a Fanfiction**

**Dipper:** ***points to a line in Mabel's fanfiction*** _"All you have to do is shake my hand."_

Wait. Seriously? I wouldn't fall for that. What would Bill get out of it? Or me? You can't seriously think I'd shake that monster's hand after what happened last time. I'll be like, "DEAL." And we'd shake hands and the next thing you know:

(Pic of Bipper shrugging at a ghost Dipper)

"Whoops. Guess I win. AGAIN." And then Bill starts laughing and runs off to go swim in a pool of nails and I'M forced to clean the whole thing up! ***starts taking deep, angry breaths***

**Mabel: *laughs in code*** Kdkdkdkd!

**Dipper: *frowns*** Okay, I'm going to go read my journal. Bye.

**Mabel: *continues to laugh***

**-Later That Day-**

**Bipper: Guess who's back!~** *grins profoundly*

**Mabel:** No.

**Bipper:** **Too late!** *starts laughing and stops after a moment*** What? Nothing?**

**Mabel: *more code laughing*** Kdkdkdkd!

**Bipper: ***smiles* **There you go! Nice code laugh, by the way.** *winks while hovering over Mabel in attempt to see the fanfic* **So, this story of yours . . . What's the point?**

**Mabel:** It's fun and I get known in the real world.

**Bipper: The "real" world? "Fun?"** *laughs*** Wow, Pine Tree sure was right when he said that you weren't able to think straight, Shooting Star. Fanfictions are a waste of time you could have spent NOT writing them.**

**Dipper: *pops in as a ghost*** No! Don't listen to him, Mabel! Your stories are great! Don't ever give up on your dreams! ***gets pushed away by Bipper***

**Bipper: Ha, I CONTROL dreams, kid. And if I say something, it goes.** *gives ghost Dipper a big smile*** Now, who's ready for a dip in the pool? I hear a little boy thinks it's a great place to hang out! It'll be hilarious!**

**Dipper:** Ah! No! Not the nails! That was just to prove a point! ***wails as Bipper goes running off*** No! I said NO!** *follows Bipper and comes back after a while*** Well. There's no hope for me now. Bill just jumped in and refuses to get out.** *sighs*** Can I help you instead? Anything to keep my mind from what pain I'm in for when this is over.

**Mabel: *no reply***

**Dipper:** MABEL! I'm offering you help!

**Mabel: *still no reply***

**Dipper: *frowns*** This is going to be a LONG day.

**-Later Than Later-**

**Bipper:** *comes back with a whole bunch of scars*** Well, well, well. I seem to have stumbled upon a quaint little alternate dimension while I was messing with Pine Tree's journal and you won't believe what I found! It's priceless!** *laughs while imitating a familiar voice*

(Pic of Bill 'comforting' a reverse Bill)

**A-and **— *chuckles while wiping away a tear* **I found hundreds of pictures and writings of that pathetic creature, rendered everywhere! It was HILARIOUS!** *falls on the ground, clutching stomach*** Reverse . . . Ahahah . . .**

**Dipper:** Bill! PLEASE get out of my —

**Bipper: No can-do, kid! I'm getting through some tough stuff here and can't have you stepping in my way like you did last time. Besides, what would I be stuck doing?**

**Dipper:** HOW ABOUT _NOT_ BEING ME?!

**Bipper: Aww, Pine Tree, you know that wouldn't be any fun. Besides, I think this is great!** *starts laughing again while poking one of Dipper's new scars*

**Dipper:** You're despicable.** *frowns***

**Bipper: Not as despicable as you!** *continues to laugh*** Have you SEEN this wimpy figure? I'd think you could be a bit stronger. Hey! Why don't I take you on a quick workout? Buff these babies out!** *pats noodle arms* **Then we can see how long you last!**

**Dipper:** Bill, I'm getting REALLY tired of this!

**Bipper: It can't be that bad.** *smiles* **At least you aren't one of those weird and creepy stalkers from the other dimension who turn me into some strangely handsome human for the fun of it!**

**Dipper: *awkwardly frowns*** One, you're NOT handsome. You're a floating triangle with an eye. Two — wait. What?

**Bipper: YEAH. They turn me human. How ridiculous is that?** *shows a random drawing from inside vest* **AND they made a matching reverse human form, too! Can you BELIEVE it?** *cackles*

(Pic of human Bill and human reverse Bill)

**Even worse! THEY TOOK MY LINES. I'll have to give them credit for listening in on Stan's mindscape, but this is simply a rip off of my own good!** *shows the other picture* **I do have to admit that they're rather enjoyable, though. Take a peek.**

(Pic of crying reverse human Bill)

**Dipper:** ***stares with an indescribable expression*** Oh . . . wow. That's kinda . . . huh.** *glances at Bipper curiously*** Do they have one of me?

**Bipper: Yup!** *grins largely* **They've got reverse EVERYONE. It's all so perfectly messed up! The joys of interdimensional travel!** *lifts eyebrows suggestively* **You know, you should try it out sometime, kid! Stop wasting effort in this boring old town.**

**Dipper: *huffs*** As if. ***floats over to his typing sister*** Hey, Mabel. Can you tire out Bill for me? I don't want to be a ghost anymore.

**Mabel:** Oooh . . . Yes . . . Yes, Soos. Go to the marshmallow chicken . . . ***keeps writing fanfic***

**Dipper: *realizes Mabel can't hear him*** Oh no.

**Bipper:** *snickers with a smile* **Oh YES.**

* * *

**Heh! My sister wrote this with me when I was making my other fanfic! I was Mabel!**


End file.
